1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for preparing a composition of matter and in particular to a component of a promoter, soluble in hydrocarbons, used to cure a styrenated polyester resin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of promoters as catalysts to increase the curing of polyester resin is well known in the art.
Some promoters do not work well in the presence of water, do not have sufficient shelf-life, or do not increase the rate of cure sufficiently.